Under the Sun
by JetGirl1832
Summary: It's spring break, so what does everyone do? Go to the beach of course! Short One-shot written in the Hugo High-verse unrelated to any timeline.


"So it says apply to damp hair and let it sit for a couple of hours in the sun," Courfeyrac examined the back Mirabella's bottle of Sun-In.

"Antoine don't," Éponine cautioned, "he'll kill you."

Courfeyrac shook his head, "no he won't I'm his best friend," he grinned.

"Doesn't matter, he's already blonde... I can't even imagine what that will do to his hair," Éponine glanced at Courfeyrac's chosen target, Alex.

"Well let's find out," Courfeyrac smiled, "I bet you are the slightest bit curious."

"But that crap is permanent!" Éponine exclaimed, "seriously, don't do it."

"My dear 'Ponine," Courfeyrac put a hand on her shoulder, "I know you usually provide good advice, but this time I won't listen."

Éponine sighed, "alright, so you won't listen, but when he wakes up and finds out what you've done, I had nothing to do with this."

"No worries, 'Ponine, this will all be on my head," Courfeyrac nodded, "and this," he held up the Sun-In again, "will be on Alex's."

He started shaking the bottle and approached the sleeping Alexandre Enjolras who hardly stirred, he knelt down in the sand by his head and started applying liberal amounts of spray to his blonde hair. When he finished he quietly walked back over to Éponine, placed the bottle where Bella had left it and pretended as if nothing had happened.

Alex did not wake until two hours later, when he did he noticed most of his friends passing around a large beach ball.

"Wakey- wakey sleepy head!" Courfeyrac chuckled and through the ball in his direction, Alex quickly caught it and through it back.

Courfeyrac continued to laugh but Alex thought nothing of it, he must simply be oddly giddy he reasoned, but then he noticed the others were staring at him with looks of shock and horror. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

"Uhh..." Éponine struggled to speak, "it's your hair..."

"What about it?" he continued to press for answers.

"I can't really explain, just go take a look," Éponine nodded in the direction of the changing room.

With a sigh Alex went off to the changing room to see what had happened to his hair, the moment he walked away Courfeyrac burst into laughter.

"That was a cruel trick Antoine!" she scolded him and slapped him.

"Hey!" Courfeyrac protested as he rubbed his cheek where Éponine had slapped him.

"You did that?" Marius asked, "Courfeyrac, what were you thinking?"

"Figured it would be funny," Courfeyrac shrugged, "makes him look more angelic don't you think?"

"COURFEYRAC!" Alex shouted from the changing room.

"Well guess who is in trouble now," Éponine giggled, "I told you it was a bad idea."

Alex came storming out of the changing room, "What the hell were you thinking?!" he shouted at Antoine.

"Oh come on it's not that bad, you're already blonde," Courfeyrac laughed it off, "now if I had turned 'Ponine or Cosette blonde that would have been another problem."

When he said that Éponine couldn't help but nervously touch her dark brown curls, "I'll make a note never to fall asleep when you're around."

"This isn't blonde," Alex pointed to his hair, "I don't know what you call it, but it isn't blonde."

Éponine also tried to figure out what color his hair now was, it seemed to be nearly what she called Surfer Dude Blonde, and it really was not that bad.

"We could always go to a salon and dye it back," Cosette suggested, it was probably their only option short of giving Alex a buzz cut.

Alex sighed, "we could do that, I guess."

Mirabella was glaring at Antoine, "you used my Sun-In, didn't you?" she spoke as if scolding a small child or a puppy.

"Aww come on Bella," Courfeyrac put on his most charming smile, "it's really not that bad, it was a harmless joke."

"Coureyrac have you looked at your own hair recently?" Marius pointed to it.

"What do you mean?" Courfeyrac wondered.

Now Éponine was giggling, "I think I can always admit to being one step ahead of you, Antoine."

"You didn't..." Coureyrac paled, "you wouldn't..."

"And that would explain why my bottle is now half empty," Bella shook her head, "you two are such children."

Courfeyrac ran to the changing room to see what the damage was, his normally dark hair was now about two shades lighter, almost to the likes of Cosette, but due to how wavy his hair was it was somewhat splotchy and uneven. He walked back out of the changing room and approached Éponine, "Ms. Thenardier, you have just engaged yourself in a prank war of the highest degree, what do you say?"

Éponine smiled, "I say, challenge accepted."


End file.
